Nite Class Side
by Duklyon
Summary: Vários contos, crônicas, desaventuras dos vampiros do Colégio Cross. N/A: confusão pura! 'xD
1. Chapter 1

_Sem mais delongas... aqui está. Sim, está uma porcaira, mas vale a pena ism ler xD _

_Por favor!... mandem bastantes reviews!! ._

* * *

..:Vampire Chronicles:..

**Noite 1: Bolo, a Missão!**

– Bom... Agora, Shiki, pegue açúcar, ovos... vejamos, ah!, também pegue moragos! Vamos querer algo bem vermelho!  
Shiki fez cara de tédio e começou a recolher as coisas dos armários da cozinha do alojamento da lua. Abriu um, dois, três armários, mas nada.  
Pôs as coisas pedidas na mesa.  
– Ichijou. – reclamou. – Não temos nenhum ingrediente.  
– Ah, sério?! – Ichijou virou-se para ele, surpreso. Estava de avental, escorado à pia, as mãos e o rosto sujos de farinha. – Ah, não! O Kaname não vai gostar...  
– Takuma-sama – chamou Rima. –, a forma já está untada.  
– E agora?! – o vice-presidente se descabelou, esperniando. – E agora?! E agora?! – de joelhos num canto, começou a chorar. – Ai, e agora...? Sem bolo, sem festa, nem nada... snif!  
– Hm? Festa? – só então, a atenção de Shiki foi atraída. – Tem que ter sangue, senão não vale.  
– No bolo, Shiki? – exclamou Rima, de braços cruzados.  
– Não seria uma má idéia. – Aidou apareceu vindo pelos fundos. Todos viraram-se para ele, de supetão. – Eh... – ele puxou a gola da blusa, não era para ele estar ali. – Algum de vocês viu o Akatsuki?  
– **Não.** – Ruka respondeu abrindo a porta da cozinha, ficando no batente do portal entreaberto.  
Não foi difícil deduzir que o ar entre eles ficou tenso, pareciam rosnar, e que Ichijou saiu de lá engatinhando pelo chão de medo.  
A vampira virou-se para fora quando sua atenção foi chamada por outra coisa. – Ah! – exclamou feliz. – O Kaname-sama chegou! – Ah, Kaname-sama! Bem-vindo de volta!  
Ichijou petrificou. A porta da cozinha se abriu: Kaname entrou por ela (N/A: solene).  
– Como está indo... Takuma? – o líder do alojamnto perguntou.  
– Tu-tu-tu-tudo ótimo, Kaname!! Ótimo!! – e começou a empurrá-lo de volta para fora. – Você nem precisa se preocupar! Está tudo sobre controle...!!  
Kaname sorriu sereno. – Se você diz que está tudo bem... então, deixo tudo em suas mãos, Takuma. – e saiu.  
Ichijou escorregou pela porta da cozinha, já fechada, esgotado. – Ai... e agora...?!  
– Eu tenho a solução!  
– Diretor Kurosu?!  
A porta dos fundos da cozinha foi aberta, por ela entrou o diretor.  
Shiki encarou Ruka e Aidou. – Aqui 'tá ficando cheio demais... – os dois lhe fecharam a cara.  
– Eu fiquei sabendo da idéia que vocês tiveram – o diretor continuou, balançando a mão. – e achei perfeita! Gloriosa! Estupenda!!  
– Oh! – Takuma se aproximou, as mãos juntas, os olhos mareados, todo esperançoso. – Então o senhor irá nos ajudar...?!  
– Oh, não, desculpe!  
Então os outros se viraram para o vice-presidente. – Ichijou?  
Terceira queda de Ichijou.  
– Mas desejo muito boa sorte para vocês!! – e, em quase pulos de alegria, Kurosu foi embora, deixando o outro chupando dedo no chão.  
– Alguém me passa os morangos.  
– Oh, sim. – Ruka disse, passando-lhe uma pequena cesta com as frutas. – Aqui está-- **Rima?!  
**– Hm? – ela já estava com um na boca.  
– Rima! – Aidou olhou exasperado para a pia, em seguida para ela. – O que está fazendo?  
– Comendo o que sobrou, oras.  
– Ah!! Os morangos!! – Ichijou voltou desesperado à vida. – Rima não faça isso, por favor!  
– Me dá um.  
– Tó, Shiki.  
– Shiki! Até você!?  
– Hm? – os robadores de morangos fizeram em coro.  
Barulhinho da porta (N/A: mais uma vez):  
– Cheguei. – Kain apareceu com um embrulho nas mãos. Estava com capa de viagem, vindo de uma noite fria e chuvosa.  
– Akatsuki! – Aidou foi até ele, querendo matar-lhe. – Por onde você andou!? Fiquei horas te procurando, primo desligado!!  
– Tome, Ichijou-sama. – e lhe entregou o embrulho, como se não fosse nada. – Kaname-sama pediu para que eu compresse um.  
– Hã?! – Sé-sério...?  
– Sim.  
– Então, meu serviço aqui já se foi. – Shiki juntou os braços atrás da cabeça, inde-se embora.  
– O meu também. – e Rima foi levando a cesta de morangos.  
– Ei! Esperem!  
– Ah, Akatsuki, vê se não some mais assim... Que tal se a gente jogasse "Snap Esploxivo"?! Seria legal, não seria?  
Kain apenas olhou o primo com cara de desgosto no rosto.  
– Ah! Onde está o Kaname-sama, Kain?  
– Não sei, Ruka.  
– Como assim "não sabe"?! E se o Kaname-sama por acaso some!? Onde que eu fico na história, hein?! Ichijou-sama?!  
– ...

Não foi difícil deduzir que o trabalho de fazer um bolo fora dispensado e abandonado por todos os outros. Takuma ainda, de vez em quando, chorava pelos cantos ao se lembrar que sua tão ardiosa tarefa e vontade foram deixadas de lado. (cena: Ichijou: snif... snif...)

* * *

_(Um mês depois...)_

– Yuuki!  
– Hã? Que foi, Zero?  
Ele lhe entrega um embrulho mal feito.  
Sena: detalhe do bnilhetinho: "Feliz aniversário, Yuuki-chan (.-.) - Período Noturno."  
– Hui...

* * *

Moral da história: mesmo que Kaname-sama tivesse dito que já havia dado o presente de aniversário para a Yuuki uma semana antes da data (da história aí), não era para o Ichijou ter se empolgado com a história de fazer um bolo. E se não fosse o Inverno, o bolo-presente não teria chegado com um mês e meio de atraso.

* * *

_(ps: Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? Não? Nem eu!)  
(ps2: o "Snap Explosivo" é uma referência de um jogo originalmente citado na trama "Harry Potter" - e cacetada... ¬¬)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Desculpem-me aqueles que procuravam uma comédia nessa fic, mas desta vez não será ;_; (mals, mesmo)  
mas esperto que gostem mesmo assim :D  
Coral postando._

* * *

..:Vampire Chronicles:..

**Noite 2: O Sal que a Escuridão Possui.**

* * *

Como bem se fala o título, já era tarde da noite. Algo tão simples para alguém de vida noturna e tempestuosa. Fora sempre assim, desde que se considerava ''gente'': nunca fora deixado em paz.  
E claro, já tentara fugir várias vezes também. E, em uma delas, viu algo diferente.  
Um ex-humano atacando uma criança indefesa.  
Suas garras pela cabeça daquele Classe E atravessaram.  
Tal criança, uma menina que nada lhe falou, foi levada por ele mesmo até um conhecido não muito distante, um humano que muito conhecimento sobre vampiros tinha.

E noite após noite, de volta em sua tão chata casa, seus pensamentos, sempre, ligados, de forma ou outra, querendo ou não, à menina que salvara.

E raios, por que aquele diretor sempre tinha idéias tão boçais para tentar encontrá-lo?!  
Por que ele simplesmente não lhe ligava?

5 anos depois, ou quase — sua vida seria demasiada longa para ter boa definição de datas, dias e calendários —, lá estava a mesma garota, mais velha, tão bela, já não mais muda há tempos, sempre sendo seguida por aquele ex-humano caçador.  
Quantas vezes já tivera o simples desejo de apenas tomá-la para si?  
Um sensação estranha, um gostinho salgado que lhe aguava a boca a cada vez em que se lembrava dela com saudades tantas e vontades do mesmo (N/A: pervertido, fora!!).

Entretanto...

— Boa noite, Kaname-sempai.  
Lá estava ela, à sua frente, no meio da noite, a sua pequena escuridão de gosto tão salpicado.  
Sorriu sereno à tão familiar e estranha era sua presença. Algo lindo por ser tão singelo.  
— Boa noite, senhorita do comitê diciplinar. O que devo sua presença...  
''...Yuuki?''  
Ela ficou parada, provavelmente, processando lenta sua própria imagem vampiresca. Ela se desculpou, despediu-se e foi-se indo embora. Talvez, tivesse sido seguida apenas para vê-lo se estava bem depois de todo o transtorno da Cerejeira Escarlate Enclausurada (N/A: Shisuka Hiou, para aqueles que nada sabem) naquela mais uma noite de vistoria do comitê do colégio.  
— Yuuki — chamou. Ela parou e se virou para olhá-lo. Mas que noite mais pertubada!  
Pela primeira vez se rompera, aquele segredo que guardava para si — tal mesmo segredo que lhe gereva situações inesperadas — o que se tornava, ao mesmo tempo, divertido e extremamente perigoso —, aquela distância que separava os dois. A puxou para si, com a boca aguada.  
Sua pele tinha um gosto de sal; sua presença, uma miscelância indefinida que fazia seu estômago, ao fundo, dar voltas; seu cheiro, ah, seu cheiro... ainda mais o cheiro que seu sangue transmitia.

Era o mais belo cheiro de todos. De todos os outros e de qualquer um outro.

E estava ali, bem ali, só sua, pronta para ser apenas dele; pronta para ser mordida; pronta para se tornar um "deles".  
Sentira o gosto do sangue dela, daquela que mais amava.

* * *

_N/A: novamente, outra fic sem pé-nem-cabeça '¬¬ (gota)  
com qual propósito eu escrevi? oras, nem eu mesma sei xD! (apanha com uma chinelada na nuca)  
Coral: x.x_

_da próxima vez, será esconde-esconde (olhos brilhando) suya! :D/º_


End file.
